Painful Memories
by Vitani825
Summary: After seeing some old friends; painful memories start resurfacing. It shows that even the very nice can lose their temper and need someone to talk to. Rated T for minor language. Another Topsy/Grandpa Longneck strictly friendship one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Land Before Time characters. Only my OC's.**

 **A/N: I decided to give Bron some parents. Edna and Otto are their names. As I also stated before in a few other stories; Miriam and Kenneth are the real names of Grandma and Grandpa Longneck. Grandpa may seem a bit out of character; but, he deserves more backstory from when he was a kid. So I decided that he could have also suffered some trauma when he was young.**

Everything was going great in the Great Valley until a few longnecks came to visit. The one longneck known as Edna is Littlefoot's paternal grandmother. She only likes longnecks and scorns them for liking other species. Her mate Otto is the exact opposite; he isn't a bigot and managed to get along with the other valley residents. They all gathered at the Thundering Falls. Edna had something to say to Grandpa Longneck.

"I am sure your father would not like to see you hanging out with a bunch of dinosaurs that are not longnecks," Edna stated.

Grandpa snarled at the older female.

"Listen here Edna; I am a grown up and you have no right to tell me what to do," Grandpa retorted.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk; poor, simple minded Kenneth; you haven't changed a bit from when you were young," Edna sneered.

Grandpa growled at the insult.

"Just be glad you're a lady; oh, who am I kidding? You're no lady, you're an obnoxious, sorry excuse for a dinosaur; coming in here and insulting me just because you're a freaking bigot and I'm friends with other species," Grandpa ranted on.

Grandma walked up to her mate and nuzzled him.

"Take it easy, Kenneth; don't let Edna get under your skin," Grandma replied.

"Better listen to the wifey, Kenneth; or your mouth might get you in trouble," Edna sneered.

Grandpa growled and left.

"What a child," Edna added.

Otto glared at his mate and left too.

"Way to go, Edna! I've never seen Kenneth so angry," Grandma snarled before leaving.

Edna felt proud of herself; although, all three longnecks deserted her.

Meanwhile near Topsy and Tria's nest, Topsy saw Grandpa walking around and growling under his breath. He turned to Tria and gave her a look. Tria took it as her cue to let the two males talk while she went to relax in her mud pool. Topsy cautiously walked over to his friend and looked up at him.

"Something bothering you, Kenneth? You look pissed," Topsy pointed out.

Grandpa lowered his head to the threehorn.

"Yes; something is bothering me and yes I am pissed," Grandpa replied.

Topsy waited patiently for the elderly male to continue.

"I met up with some longnecks I haven't seen since I was young; they are Bron's parents; his mother Edna and I got into a disagreement about her not wanting longnecks to be friends with other species," Grandpa explained.

"That's not good; she sounds worse than my dad," Topsy pointed out.

Grandpa nodded.

"Yeah; that's not the worst of it; she was treating me like a child and basically called me stupid for being friendly with other species; it's not my fault she's a big, fat, closed-minded bigot," Grandpa said, raising his voice.

"Calm down; I understand you're upset and angry; but, do you want the whole valley to hear your ranting?" Topsy wondered.

Grandpa sighed.

"Not really; well, I don't give a damn if Edna hears me; she needs to hear what I think about her; since she doesn't know she's a big, fat, closed-minded bigot; do you know how hard it was for me to restrain myself from strangling her neck?" Grandpa snarled.

Topsy shook his head.

"It was hard, okay? That longneck pisses me off; like she used to when I was young; the last time I stood up against her, my own father would hit me hard; Mother would just stand off to the side as if she was scared; that was when her own dad would stand up to my dad; by the time he and Dad got to fighting, I suffered a couple fractured ribs; after that incident, me, my sister, my mom and her dad found another herd to live in," Grandpa ranted on.

After that rant, the elderly male had tears streaming down his face.

"You're the first one I told about that incident," Grandpa replied.

"Not even your wife knows?" Topsy asked.

Grandpa shook his head. He turned his head away and covered his face with a paw while sobbing quietly. Topsy hung his head; he felt bad for the elderly male. However, he kept in his emotions.

"I'm very sorry that happened to you," Topsy admitted.

Grandpa uncovered his face and looked at Topsy.

"Thanks; but, when I moved into the new herd, that's when I met this beautiful longneck who was slightly older than me; most people know her as Grandma Longneck," Grandpa said.

"Wow! So that's how you two met; interesting," Topsy commented.

While the two males were talking, Grandma showed up near them.

"Hey you two - Kenneth, have you been crying? Are you okay?" Grandma wondered.

"Yes I have been; but, I'm okay now," Grandpa answered.

Grandma smiled and nuzzled her mate.

"I was telling Topsy about my first confrontation with Edna; and how my father would hit me for speaking up against her," Grandpa said.

Grandma nodded.

"I heard your rant; but, I don't blame you; Edna did cross the line when she insulted you," Grandma said.

Grandpa nodded.

"Anyway; he also told me how he met you," Topsy added.

Grandma smiled.

"I heard that part, too; and it's my favorite part; since I knew even back then, that you would be a good mate for me one day," Grandma responded.

"Oh Miriam; when I first met you, it was the best day of my life; I love you so much and I wouldn't know what to do if I ever lost you; oh, and Topsy; thanks for listening; you're such a great friend," Grandpa responded.

Topsy just shrugged.

"Eh; you'd do the same for me; that's what friends and families do for each other," Topsy stated.

The elderly couple smiled at their threehorn friend and left for their own nest. Topsy felt proud of himself. A while later, Tria came back from relaxing in the mud pool. She wandered over to Topsy and nuzzled him.

"Everything okay, now?" Tria asked.

"Yeah; Kenneth will be fine; he just had some emotions locked up that needed to be let out; to be honest, I thought he was going to attack me and that made me nervous," Topsy stated.

Tria nodded.

"You really are a great friend; that's why I love you," Tria told him.

"I love you too," Topsy replied.

After that, the two threehorns retreated to their sleeping spot and laid down to rest.


End file.
